Corazón sin amor
by Dayan Camille
Summary: Aviso: Está historia mi hermana la continuará en Wattpad, si quieres seguir leyendola búscala como Corazón Cautivo (Cattleya) De EvaHeaven.


— **O0O—**

 **Co** **razón sin amor**

" **Sonr** **isas"**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Cerca de un bosquejo con abundante frondosidades, las bandadas surcaron despavoridos desde las copas de los árboles cuando una enorme bestia irrumpió su tranquilidad al derribar árboles y plantas. Se dirigía a gran velocidad a un sector casi desértico y rocoso con el sol al máximo emanando un calor sofocante, saliendo de aquel bosque. Se presenciaba una persecución salvaje y efervescente.

Una diminuta lagartija sobre una pequeña roca salió huyendo cuando los temblores de unas pisadas hacía vibrar el suelo advirtiendo el peligro. Era enorme dinosaurio Rex con sus fuerte rugidos y alaridos ostentando sus afilados colmillos, persiguiendo a una de sus presas o más bien a una niña que parecía reír risueñamente ante el gran peligro que afrontaba, parecía despreocupada como si de un juego se tratase. A cada paso que daba parecía que incrustaba sus patas en la tierra y la niña persuadía con tanta facilidad cada vez que este intentaba atraparla entre sus dientes. La escena estaba llena de adrenalina, un cazador furioso y una presa divirtiéndose. La gran velocidad que corría la infante era anormal y el hecho de que lo tratara como un simple juego de niños era escalofriante.

—¡A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas!— Cantó con su voz infantil y alegre. Su cabello largo y oscuro profundo se mecía ante el viento y sus orbes verde esmeralda irradiaba ante la luz del día. Siguió corriendo evitando tropezarse con algunas rocas y piedras.

—¡Vamos, atrapame! — Entonces aceleró sus pasos y sonrió cuando vio una enorme superficie rocosa en frente y una idea atravesó en su mente.

—¡Sígueme!— Lo incitó y el monstruo pareció entenderle y dio un largo rugido, abriendo más sus mandíbulas. Justamente antes siquiera de estamparse contra la roca enorme, desvío su camino a la izquierda que para mala fortuna del dinosaurio, no ocurrió lo mismo cuando su cabeza dio justo contra el risco estrellándose estrepitosamente, originando algunas fisuras y aberturas en la pared, marcando su silueta.

—¡Eso debió doler! — Manifestó la infante, observando al atontado depredador en el suelo, que parecía ver estrellas cuando una roca cayó sobre su cabeza de manera cómica.

— Bueno, debo irme, mamá me espera. ¡Pronto me ganarás amiguito! ¡Adiós!— Se despidió con la mano y entonces aún con sus energías en alto nivel, salio corriendo o más bien volando prácticamente. La chiquilla se adentró a la espesura, aquel bosque alto y con escarpados cerros a uno y otro lado, enormes robles centenarios en el fondo, el avellano se enredaban en intrincadas marañas, el musgo tosco y andrajoso cabalgaba por todas partes, dando una expectativa de inefable belleza.

Después de un rato de correr con su corazón en una máxima agitación, se detuvo a tomar algo de aire. Su ropa colegial estaba desaliñada y sucia, al igual que su larga melena alborotada.

—¡Mamá me matará!— Musitó sonriendo. Continuó el camino ahora con más calma, sólo faltaba un poco más. Se detuvo un momento cuando dos mariposas iguales cruzaron en frente de ella.

—¡Son preciosas!— Murmuró intentando atraparlas pero estas emprendieron vuelo llegando hasta lo alto. Llegó finalmente a su hogar, donde se divisaba una gran cabaña rústica y hogareña con dos árboles de Sauce en cada costado. El techo caía de forma triangulada y las ventanas de vidrio con doseles de colores bordados de dibujos de varios tonos y pigmentos diferentes, en compañía de armonizadores sonoros como decoración, de cristal y metal, causando un sonido agudo ante el movimiento de la sutil brisa veraniega. En la entradas flores y rosas en enormes macetas.

Esbozó nuevamente sus labios en una sonrisa y con más confianza dejó relucir una extraña cola peluda de color blanco en su espalda. Para que su madre no la regañara, dió la vuelta hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación, las abrió con sutileza haciendo el mínimo ruido y cuando lo logró, inmediatamente se acercó al ropero y empezó a buscar alguna ropa que vestir.

—¡Cateleya!—Pronunció una voz detrás de ella. Se encogió de hombros y cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejando el atuendo colgado en la percha. Giró de prisa y colocó sus manos hacia atrás mientras rió nerviosamente.

—¡Mamá!

La joven madre era de cabellos al igual de largo pero recogido en una trenza y fleco cubriendo su frente y sus ojos tirando a un púrpura. Su piel tan nívea y suave. Vestía un kimono japonés de color rojo y unos pantaloncillos negro.

La mujer respiró frustrante ¡Siempre era lo mismo!. La escudriñó de arriba a abajo y refregó su sien con resignación ¡Estaba toda sucia!. No iba a reprenderla.

— Mejor bañate, el almuerzo estará en un minuto.

Cateleya se confundió, su madre generalmente le daba varios sermones pero al parecer estaba aterradoramente serena. Asintió sin rechistar.

—¡Sí, mamá!

—Recuerda que tu padre vendrá hoy y debes verte presentable— Dijo acercándose al mueble y escogiendo su atuendo. La contempló por un momento, parecía petrificada ante su indiferencia, suspiró pesadamente.

—Mi amor tranquila, no estoy molesta contigo, se que correr por el bosque y jugar es parte de ti, porque aún eres una niña, pero… tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarte, hija— Exclamó afligida.

—No te preocupes mamá, sabes que yo soy fuerte— Agregó con orgullo.

—Ese es el problema, mientras más fuertes seas, más te arriesgarías.

—Mami, hablas como si yo fuera a convertirme en una especie de fenómeno con extraños poderes— Inquirió la niña con ironía.

—¡Ah!... ¡Olvidalo hija! ¡Ve a bañarte!— Expuso con nerviosismo. Cateleya así lo hizo.

— **O0O—**

La noche llegó como un crepúsculo circunvalante a la luz del día, la brisa tierna sucumbia a las hojas en una danza hipnótica, y la humedad de las praderas cerca del lago llenos de peculiares ninfeas exóticas y fragantes, brillaban ante la invisible neblina a la luz de la luna. El sabor de la oscuridad era jovial y el encanto de las melodías sonoras de cada especie de insectos y anfibios se esparcía como una música natural. Las maravillosas estrellas parecían sonreír con iluminación a la tierra junto a la luna llena y plateada. Su cuerpo y su mente entumecido ante la indiferencia del panorama congénita, completamente absorta en sus emociones. Su cabello azabache y largo se meció por el viento y sus ojos esmeraldas escudriñaron el cielo oscuro con un brillo titilante. Sus manos unidas en su pecho y sus ojos suplicantes pidiendo a Dios que trajera a su padre a salvo.

—Cateleya ¡Hora de cenar!— Dijo su madre bajo el umbral de la puerta.

La niña volteó, encogió sus hombros y luego sonrió.

—¡Claro mamá!— Intentó sonar despreocupada pero nadie engaña a su madre.

—Mi amor, ¿Qué ocurre?— Se acercó hasta a la infante—Puedes decirme, confía en mí— Depositó su mano en sus cabellos.

—Es que… Papá me preocupa, aún no ha regresado — Respondió con apresuramiento. Cateleya desvío su mirada a sus pies y dio unos pequeños suspiros.

—¿Pero por qué?... Tu y yo sabemos que tu padre es el hombre más fuerte y obstinado que conocemos, no tienes porqué, cielo—Suavizó lo último para hacerla entrar en confianza.

—Pero, en la ciudad siempre pasan cosas malas.

—¿Cosas malas?—Reiteró confusa.

—Sí...— Afirmó con certeza— Siempre es todo los días lo mismo, robo, asesinato, secuestro y…

—Ves muchas noticias malas en la televisión hija— Exclamó deduciendo lo que la pequeña sentía.

—¡Escucha!— Se inclinó hasta su altura— A veces en la televisión y tanto como en las noticias locales es muy común que den informaciones no muy agradables, pero eso es algo lo que la gente busca, algo morboso.

—¿Morboso?— Repitió confusa.

—Si, no digo que las personas disfruten ver las desgracias de otro pero, eso es lo que llama tanto la atención y lo malo es que no se entera de las cosas buenas, maravillosas e increíble del mundo. Están tan cegados en la maldad que se comete todo el tiempo que no saben que hay cosas más lindas que pasan—Completó con vehemencia.

—¿Cómo que?

— ¿Recuerdas que tú le sacaste varias sonrisas a ese niño con las piernas amputadas?.

—¡Sí, a Yoshi!— Asintió energética.

—Me dijeron que ese lindo niño estaba muy deprimido y decaído hasta que te conoció a ti y lo invitaste a jugar, desde ese entonces escuchó tus consejos y ahora quiere volver a caminar con las prótesis.

—¿Pero, qué tiene que ver eso mamá?— Cuestionó con inocencia.

—Hija, tú y como otras personas mas le devolvieron ese espíritu de guerrero, un fuerte guerrero que a pesar de estar inválido, sigue luchando hasta el final. Ese es un verdadero guerrero— Explicó sonriente y acariciándola levemente — Aunque es una noticia así de minúsculo como este dedo— Mostró su meñique— Es una de las buenas noticias y eso tan simple es lo más maravilloso del universo, robar sonrisas y devolver el espíritu a alguien— Y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas.

—Mamá ya…— Decía entre risas.

—¿Lo ves? Sacarle una sonrisa a una persona es una de las cosas más hermosas— Finalizó parando sus manos traviesas en el cuello y panza de la infante.

—Por eso, cuando tu seas grande y pese a la circunstancias, se amable con la gente, nunca guardes rencor a nadie ¿Me lo prometes?.

Cateleya asintió sin dudar y su madre la tomó de la mano.

—¡Ven! Vamos a cenar y no te preocupes por papá, él llegará, ya lo verás— Dijo al momento en que entraban en la cabaña. El hogar era muy acogedor, los muebles de pino y algarrobo decorados de bellos adornos de vidrio y otro materiales. Grandes sofás de cuero en el Living y una mesa en el céntrico con bellos jarrones y pequeñas estatuas de forna de animales encima. Los cuadros y fotos de la familia no hacía falta en la pared y en un rincón, un ilustrado piano sin ningún polvo que opacace su brillo negro.

El olor que emanaba la comida hizo que el estómago de Cateleya rugiera, la mujer sólo rió ante el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Veo que tienes hambre, serviré la comida— Dijo mientras terminaba de colocar los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—¿No esperaremos a papá?

—¡Ya estoy aquí!—Una voz masculina se oyó detrás de su espalda. Parpadeó incrédula y giró rápidamente añorando que no fuera un simple sueño pero al parecer, era tan real.

—¡Papá!— Vociferó la infante y corrió hasta él, mientras el hombre dejaba la valija aún lado y se inclinaba ante su hija y así corresponder el abrazo.

—¡Hola Cateleya!— Expresó su padre demostrando su felicidad. Era un hombre de gran estatura, complexión delgada y de piel albino, cabello desafiante a la gravedad, mismo color que sus ojos azabache. Enredó sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la niña y sonrió mientras se separaban. Su corazón brincaba de alegría y sus orbes glaucos se empapaban de lágrimas.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Si y mucho.

—La consientes bastante y eso que solo te fuiste por tres días — Mencionó su esposa, aproximándose.

—¡Vithe!—Entonces ambos rompieron toda distancia y rozaron sus labios en un casto beso.

—¡Wacala! ¡Que asco!— Formuló la niña con una mueca—¡Me van a hacer vomitar!— ambos rieron divertidos cuando se separaron.

— Algún día tú también besarás a alguien— Comentó la esposa.

—En la mejilla tal vez— Contestó Cateleya pensativa, ladeando su rabo blanco de un lado a otro.

—Akihito, Cateleya, vayan a lavarse las manos. La cena estará servida en un momento.

—Sí, mamá.

—¡Ah!... ¡Lo olvidaba! Hija, te tengo una sorpresa— Avisó de repente Akihito.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué papá? — Se impacientó la menor, no pudiendo imaginar lo que tenía entre manos.

—Como a ti te encanta mucho las auroras boreales, iremos al norte de Noruega, allí son más comunes verlas.

A Cateleya se le iluminó el alma y corazón de esa alegría infantil, una ilusión y sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad y estaba incrédula.

—¿Es enserio papá?

—Claro que si hija— Rió mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello— Debes dejar de ser escéptica a veces— Y lo siguiente que hizo ella fue brincar en toda la casa, soltando alaridos de ánimos y festejo, estaba muy feliz.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! Gracias papá, muchísimas gracias— Dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo del mayor.

—Por cierto querida, ¿Que cocinaste de delicioso? Ese aroma es maravilloso— La madre rió ante el elogio de su marido.

—Sus platillos favoritos; Kakiage, Daifuku mochi y Shoyu Ramen— Respondió la joven mujer.

—¡Un manjar! Ven, vamos hija, vamos a lavarnos las manos—Tomó la mano de la chiquilla —tengo tanta hambre y no se si podré aguantar más.

—Ay! papá, tu siempre tienes hambre— Rió Cateleya.

Después de haber cenado la familia completa, también uniéndose en una charla agradable y cálida, Ahora la infante estaba en su cama mientras su madre leía un cuento para que durmiera, hasta que finalmente logró su objetivo. Se acercó hasta su pequeño rostro y besó su frente.

—¡Buenas noches mi niña!— Susurró, se apartó de la cama y cerró la puerta con cautela después de haber apagado la luz. Se quedó en la entrada contemplando con un gesto de amor en sus ojos, amaba tanto a ese ángel.

—¿Se durmió? — Su esposo la regresó a la realidad.

—Si. Aún no puedo creer que en un mes asistirá a la escuela, ¡Crecen tan rápido!—Dijo nostálgica, añorando cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, cuando tan solo era una bebé.

—Vithe, aunque ella crezca jamás se alejará de nosotros, es nuestra hija— Argumentó el hombre estrujandola en un cálido y acogedor abrazo.

—Lo se amor. Estoy cansada, vamos a dormir—La pareja se dirigieron a la alcoba matrimonial, mañana ya sería un nuevo día.

— **O0O—**

Las lívidas luminiscencia de la luna sobre el carrascal y el boscaje, se esparcía en cada rincón de las plantas y fronda de la naturaleza. Era una noche pacífica en donde sólo se oía el canto nocturno de los insectos. La galerna pasaba de manera siniestra y el cielo con sus nubes negras penurias. Eran las 4:AM, la infante estaba sosegada ante los brazos de Morfeo y lejana al cruel destino que la estaba esperando con ansias.

Oprimió con más fuerza su oso de felpa contra su pecho y arrugó su rostro como si una terrible pesadilla se hacía imagen en su mente. Despertó abruptamente y quitó las hebras de cabello que cubrían sus orbes y rostro. Un vacío negro comprimió su pecho y pestañeo confusa. Se levantó de su lecho poniéndose las pantuflas y encendió la lámpara encima del velador, tomando su oso de peluche como si este la protegería de su imaginación. Escuchó un extraño ruido y sus sentidos la alertaron, con el pensamiento de que fuera algunos de sus padres, salió de su recamara para pedirle un vaso de leche, como era su costumbre todas las madrugadas. Prendió las luces de los pasillos y caminó hasta la cocina.

—¿¡Mamá!?—El tono de su voz era apenas audible y su curiosidad infantil no tardaron desplegarse, buscando con la mirada a su madre. Le extrañó ver las luces de la cocina apagadas, encogió sus hombros restándole importancia y se encaminó hasta la alcoba matrimonial. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta y dió uno leves toques con sus nudillos.

—¿Puedo pasar?— No hubo respuesta, pero su piel tembló cuando sintió una mirada densa en su nuca, volteó lentamente y sólo vió nada. Lo ignoró y se atrevió a entrar a la alcoba.

—¿Papi? ¿Mami?— Susurró entre la oscuridad y caminó hasta la cama, elevó una de sus piernas y se sostuvo de la cobija hasta subir completamente al lecho de sus padres.

—Papá, mamá, no puedo dormir ¿Puedo hacerlo con ustedes?— Suplicó. No obtuvo respuesta y pestañeó dubitativa al no encontrar a su madre allí.

—¿Mami, dónde estás?— Preguntó observando a su alrededor, tratando de agudizar su mirada ante la nocturna habitación, pensó que estaría en el baño. Se acercó a su padre que le daba la espalda y antes de quitar el cobertizo para taparse y acurrucarse, un grito filtró sus tímpanos de manera aguda.

—¡Cateleya, corre!—Vithe vociferó con ímpetu, bajo la amenaza de un verdadero peligro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola chicas, aquí está la historia que prometí. Se que es muy diferente a la original pero, quiero revelar algunos enigmas, no todo en el principio de hecho. Espero sus primeros Reviews ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Cualquier error por favor déjenme en claro.

¡Muchísima Gracias, por darle una oportunidad a mi historia!

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
